The aim of this Phase I research is to develop a prototype system for identifying, assessing, and monitoring local cancer control resources. The proposed study will build on current research funded by NCI by refining measures of cancer control resources and adding data from secondary sources to data now being collected to assess resources and diagnose the coordination of resources in a medium sized community. The project will develop and document a data base management system to store and manipulate this data.